Sundays at Work
by RemyRoo
Summary: The usual suave and smooth Sirius has a crush on a co-worker who he can't seem to act normally around. This is pretty much fluff. SLASH R/S, non-magic AU.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling.

AN: This is my first one-shot. Advice is greatly appreciated!

Sundays at Work

"I'm not even joking, it melted…"

Sirius was listening to James retell his story of how he accidently dropped salt on a slug and it melted on the cement. He'd heard it many times and could practically repeat it word for word. Despite the fact that the story became more dramatic every time James told it.

He was currently washing dishes while James was drying the dishes by hand. Their boss always thought it was best that dishes were washed by hand, he didn't trust the dishwashing machines to do their job. He was also the kind of man who refused to use cell phones because they caused cancer and didn't ever think of owning a computer simply because the library and hand-written mail was more effective.

He worked as a prep-cook at a retirement home, although if anyone were to ask he'd say he worked as a cook in a gourmet restaurant. Much manlier. Besides, this was one of the nicer retirement homes, where the people who live here are filthy stinkin' rich and can therefore afford a nice cook and support staff to make delicious meals. So really the whole gourmet restaurant wasn't that far off.

He was washing a plate and the water splashed up and soaked his shirt. He really hated his job. The only reason he had yet to quit was because he needed the money and his dream of becoming a professional rock star hadn't yet happened, mostly because he couldn't sing and couldn't play any instruments. So here he was, washing dishes, getting himself wet while ignoring his best friend re-telling the story of how the slug melted.

Oh and there was _him._ Another reason he hadn't quit.

Sirius was distracted from his dish washing, when the door to the kitchen opened and a tall, thin man wearing a set of brown scrubs walked in. He smiled shyly with his brown hair flopping in front of his eyes as he talked to the head cook, handing him a slip with a food order on it. He turned and walked back out of the kitchen and Sirius couldn't help but stare at his delectable backside and his slightly swaying hips as he left the room.

"Sirius!" he heard, feeling someone slap him on the forehead.

Sirius jerked his head towards the noise, which happened to come from a rather wet James. Sirius realized that he had been holding the plate under the faucet and the water had sprayed off of it hitting both of them, making them even more wet.

"Sorry," said Sirius looking at a glaring James.

"Why don't you just talk to him?" asked James unamused.

"w-who I d-don't know w-what you mean…" stuttered Sirius looking back towards the kitchen door.

"Sirius you've been staring at him every time you've seen him for the last month. You've never had any trouble with guys or girls before, why do you have trouble now?" Asked James slightly exasperated.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Sirius puffing out his chest indignantly. "I've never had trouble with anyone and I never will, I'm not interested in him which is why I haven't tried," he said, still not making eye contact.

James just rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, but you know if you _were_ interested his name is Remus and he works with the couple in 214."

Sirius tried not to smile as he turned back to the dishes, but couldn't help whispering the name. "Remus, _Reeeeemus,_ Rem, Remy."

James snorted and rolled his eyes again, but returned to drying the dishes without saying a word.

* * *

The dinner service was drawing to a close and both James and Sirius now had the job of delivering the trays to the residents who didn't want to come down for dinner.

"Mate, I have second floor, switch with me will ya?" asked James throwing his orders at Sirius.

Sirius groaned and was about to protest, but James had already started putting the first floor orders onto different trays.

Sirius turned to his cards, 'great' he thought '205 has an annoying cat that she'll expect me to feed, 220 never stops talking, and 214…' Sirius' eyes lit up when he saw the card for 214 and he immediately started loading all of his trays.

Sirius quickly dropped the trays off at 205 and 220; he wanted as much time in 214 as possible. When he made it to 214 he hesitated and then knocked on the door.

"I'll be there in a minute!" he heard a muffled shout from the other side of the door, he loved the sound of that voice, it sounded calm despite the yelling.

Sirius stood there for nearly five minutes when the door opened and the tall man in brown scrubs ('no, Remus') stood there.

Remus smiled brightly at him and opened the door for him to enter.

"Sorry it took me so long, Charlie had an accident," Remus blushed "you know I really shouldn't be telling you that.

Sirius just laughed at the cute blush that spread along Remus' cheeks.

He went to set down the trays on the kitchen counter, but misjudged it and well, there goes the orange juice… and the soup… and the coffee.

Who drinks coffee in the evenings anyways?

Sirius spluttered an apology going bright red from embarrassment. Of _course_ he would do this in front of _him._

Remus just laughed slightly and reached down to help Sirius clean up the mess, their hands brushing slightly as they both reached for the soup bowl at the same time.

"Don't worry about it, the rest of the food will be plenty for them and I have orange juice in the fridge I can give them. And the carpet cleaner is coming tomorrow, so that'll get rid of any stains," said Remus smiling brightly.

Sirius smiled gratefully, grabbing the tray and turning towards the door. Before he reached it Remus opened the door for him.

"I didn't catch your name by the way," Remus said smiling shyly, "It's usually James who brings up the food."

"Its S-Sirius," dear Merlin, did his voice just crack?

Sirius grimaced slightly as he realized that yes indeed, his voice did just crack, at the age of nineteen nonetheless.

Remus just smiled in a cute way where his nose wrinkled slightly. "Well, I'm Remus, it's nice to meet you," he said holding out his hand.

Sirius took the offered hand and shook it slightly, feeling the smooth hands beneath his. He figured Remus must use a lot of lotion for them to feel this nice.

"Well I'll see you around," said Remus as Sirius just smiled and turned walking out of the room, naturally tripping over his two feet as he exited. Thankfully he caught himself.

He turned back to see Remus chuckle softly as he closed the door.

Sirius was mortified. Since when did he become such a klutz? He was always smooth and suave. He sighed and walked back towards the stairs dejectedly.

He didn't know what it was about this Remus person, but he brought out the idiot in him.

* * *

Several days had passed since that embarrassing incident in room 214. Sirius continued to swap floors with James, as it turned out the couple in 214 rarely ever came out to meals.

Things had barely improved for Sirius. He would always give his winning smile to Remus whenever he saw him, but if he ever got to close to him or tried talking to him he would stumble over either his feet or his words.

James of course found this incredibly hilarious and missed no opportunity to make fun of Sirius for being so uncool.

Thankfully it was now Friday and it was James and Sirius's night off. This was of course bittersweet, for one he wouldn't get to see Remus, but then again he didn't have a chance of making a fool of himself in front of Remus.

They decided to spend their night off going bowling. No it wasn't what people would typically expect two single men in their late teens to go out and do during their free time, but they truly enjoyed it.

The place was fairly packed seeing it was a Friday night, but they managed to get a lane near the far end of the building. Naturally, as fate would have it, they were right next to a rather attractive man in tight jeans and a brown t-shirt and a pretty girl with long red hair.

Sirius had to hold back a gasp when the man turned around and he debated whether or not the fates hated him or loved him. After all, what were the odds of running into your work crush at a random bowling alley?

Remus smiled when he saw him and James.

"What a small world," he said while waving hello.

Sirius just smiled and looked towards James who was gaping like a fish looking at the pretty red head. He always did have a thing for red heads.

Sirius turned back to Remus and shrugged "he's hopeless," he said and he was grateful that his voice didn't crack.

He walked over to where the bowling balls were kept and grabbed one of the 17 pounders. It wouldn't be good to look weak in front of Remus. Naturally, he couldn't look impressive for long however, because he dropped it on his foot. And damn it hurt.

He had his eyes pinched shut. He wouldn't cry, he told himself he would not cry. He heard a snort from the pretty red head and was annoyed. That _hurt_ and she was laughing at him!

He felt someone touching his arm and looked up to see Remus smiling kindly at him, looking a little worried.

"Are you alright? That looked like it hurt?" he asked.

Sirius just nodded, still willing away the tears in his eyes. He took a few steps backwards, avoiding putting weight on his toe and he watched Remus bend down and pick up the ball.

"Well, if you think you're well enough to play, you're welcome to join Lily and I," said Remus, still smiling.

Now that his toe was hurting less, he smiled back at him "that sounds great."

Sirius and Remus walked over to where James was attempting to flirt with Lily and Lily was looking at him annoyed.

"Um, Lily this is James and Sirius, we all work together," he said indicating each of them. "Like I told Sirius, you're both welcome to join us if you'd like."

Lily looked like she disagreed but with a look from Remus she didn't say anything. James looked ecstatic and Sirius grimaced slightly, hoping he wouldn't make a fool of himself.

For the most part, bowling went well. Sirius didn't make a fool of himself and he actually had a normal conversation with Remus without saying something stupid or his voice cracking. This unfortunately could not be said true for James who had managed to make a complete fool of himself in front of the dear Lily.

They were walking out towards their cars, Remus and Sirius walking together a little ahead of James and Lily.

"So do you enjoy being a caregiver?" asked Sirius, walking closely to Remus, bumping their arms together slightly.

Remus scrunched up his nose, "it's alright I suppose. It pays well and it's a stepping-stone for med school, which is why I decided to do it. I love caring for people, but cleaning up after people isn't the most fun job in the world."

Sirius smiled, brushing his fingers against Remus's. They reached the car and leaned up against it facing each other, standing only a few inches apart.

"I think you'll be a great doctor, but I'm sure you're a great caregiver too," he said leaning forward slightly as though some magnetic force was drawing them together.

Remus smiled and began to close the distance between their lips, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Remus, let's go!" said Lily angrily opening the drivers' seat and jumping in.

Sirius and Remus jumped apart and Remus looked at his female friend grimacing slightly.

"I don't think she likes James very much," he said with a small frown.

"No I'd say she didn't."

Remus smiled and brushed some of Sirius's hair out of his face. "Well I'll see you at work," he said and he kissed him on the cheek quickly and walked to the passenger side of the car and got in.

Sirius just stood there, touching his cheek and staring at the car as it drove away.

"Bad luck mate," said James coming to stand next to Sirius.

Sirius just turned and glared at him, "It was not my fault this time," he said poking James in the chest.

* * *

It was Sunday, and Sirius _loved_ Sundays at work. It was always so peaceful. Most of the residents would either leave for brunch with their families or would spend the day in their rooms, so he was able to relax. And nobody complains about getting paid to relax… Right?

He had finished delivering the trays on the second floor (he unfortunately didn't have a tray for room 214) when he came across Remus, sitting on one of the couches in the small sunroom. He had a book out in front of him and Sirius couldn't believe how gorgeous he looked right now.

The morning sun was shining through the window, landing on Remus, who had his legs curled up to his side; his head was resting on his elbow. The sun gave him a sort of glow and he looked almost angelic.

Sirius walked over to him and sat on the couch beside him. When Remus saw him he looked up and grinned brightly. Oh how Sirius loved his smile. He unfolded his legs and put the book away.

"How's your toe?" he said pointing to Sirius' foot.

Sirius just smiled "it doesn't hurt at all."

"That's good."

They slowly moved closer to each other, until they were only a few inches away.

"So, Does your friend like James at all? He hasn't stopped talking about her since Friday," said Sirius.

"I think she thinks he's attractive, but she tries to be hard to get, so he'll have to fight hard for her."

"Well, I don't think James will give up anytime soon," said Sirius, leaning even closer to Remus.

Sirius found himself suddenly worried. What if he didn't kiss correctly? What if he used too much tongue or too much teeth? He never had before, but recently he'd been messing everything up.

But, Remus was leaning forward and at the first brush of their lips, Sirius stopped thinking completely. They pulled apart and just looked into each others eyes, before Sirius grabbed the back of Remus's head and kissed him, hard.

They kissed for a while, lips finding a rhythm and moving in sync. Sirius brushed his tongue across Remus's lip and Remus opened them slightly, allowing Sirius to push his tongue through. Sirius ran his tongue along the bumps and curves of Remus's mouth, committing them to memory. Remus moaned slightly when Sirius's tongue nudged his. Sirius pulled out and they broke apart, breathing heavily.

After a minute of silence, each of them just gazing at each other, foreheads touching, Sirius asked, "So, will you go out with me?"

Remus just smiled, "It's about time you asked."

Sirius leaned in for another kiss, but Remus pulled back, frowning slightly. "I have to go check on my residents," he said, but he looked like he wanted to do no such thing.

Sirius just nodded, "I suppose I should go back to work too."

They both stood up "you know, I'm not usually as clumsy as you've seen me this last week," said Sirius "just so you know," he added smirking slightly.

Remus snorted "that's funny, because I'm usually incredibly clumsy, I'm amazed I haven't made a fool of myself in front of you yet."

They started walking towards room 214 when Remus stepped on a puddle of water and started to fall backwards. Sirius caught him before he hit the floor and chuckled deeply.

"I guess we're back to normal then," he said helping a blushing Remus stand up.

He gave Remus a quick peck on the lips and backed away towards the stairs.

"See you after work babe," he said with a wink and walked away with a slight strut.

Yes things were back to normal and Sirius _really_ loved Sundays at work.


End file.
